Changing For Love
by gummybears88
Summary: Syaoran is a cold heart duke, but things change when he meets Sakura, a peasant that stole away his heart. First fanfic! Please read!
1. A terrible past

**Chapter 1**

A Terrible Past

Flashback

A 3 year old girl with innocent emerald eyes watched as her mother and father were unfairly accused of attempting to injury the next young duke of their city, by bumping into his royal pram accidentally. The same pair of eyes witnessed her parents forced onto the killing platform (AN: he he.... Couldn't think of a better name for it...). There was a moment of silence. Then chop. Her parent's lives were ruthlessly cut short by the guillotine. The little girls stared at her brother, not knowing the truth of what just happened.

A lonely 17 year old Sakura wondered the streets begging for scraps of food. After her parents' death, her brother had taken care of her by doing odd jobs 24/7 as a way to supply food to the table. But it was never enough.

Flashback ends

When Sakura was 10, her brother caught a particularly bad cold, and could not longer continue work. If only they could have afforded a doctor, her brother would not have had to suffer, and eventually die from starvation.

Flashback

"Touya, I'm hungry Can I have some bread"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but all we have left as bread crusts" cough

"That's okay, I don't mind crusts" (AN: All of you people out there who waste food.... BE ASHAMED!!!)

Sakura hops happily to a clean...um... cleanest corner of their... house. Actually it was more of a couple of cardboard boxes put together in a stinky alleyway.

"Here Touya, you have some. You sick, you need to build up your strength"

"No, cough you eat it cough sniff. I'm feeling a sniff bit tired cough I think I'll cough sleep for a while.

"Are you sure brother? Your cold is getting worse, so I suppose rest is good for you."

Touya falls into a blissful sleep, only to wake and find he has joined his parents up above. When Sakura goes to wake him up she finds him stone cold, and that he is no longer breathing.

Flashback ends

Sakura weeps for his death, and still does... 7 years later.

Sakura's P.O.V

'Hum... I wonder if the baker has any crumbs left. He's such a kind person to offer me food, even if it's only a little. I don't blame him. Times are hard and depression is sweeping on everyone.'

_Somewhere far away bells ring_

'Oh no! The duke is coming for he's monthly inspection. That means no food until it's over. The duke doesn't take kindly to beggars disrupting his visits. Plus I think he's a big grump! But I'd better no say that aloud, or he'll have my head! Though I must admit he has lovely eyes... gosh Sakura come back to reality please, and quite dreaming about impossible fantasies! I'd better find a nice patch of street to hide away in until this is over. Wait, isn't that the baker just over there. Maybe I will have time to ask for food if I hurry.'

"Greetings gentle sir" Sakura chirps using her sweetest voice.

"Hi Sakura. No need for flattering. You've come for food right?" smiles the baker

"Yes, was I that obvious?"

"Well that's the only reason you ever come here, so yes!"

"Oh, chuckles so do you have any?"

"Do I have any what?"

_Sakura sweat drops_

"Food..."

"Oh, well I've been saving up all I can, but this is all I can afford to give you."

_Hands Sakura a handful of crumbs, and a piece of crust_

"I'm sorry not to be able to afford to give you more. I truly do fell sorry for you. Your mother and father were good friends of mine when you were little, but then they... died."

"Yea, it's sad the fire killed them both. They died to save my brother and I didn't they? (A/N: she doesn't know the truth yet. Her brother died before he could tell her, but the baker knows)

_Tears slowly falling down her cheeks_

"Don't cry, it wasn't your fault Sakura. I'm sure none of your family want to see you like this"

"Your right, well I really glad for your offering of food. Even if it's only a little. I know business isn't going well, and yet you still find spare food to feed me. I will be forever grateful"

"Ha, just like your mother. She always had a way with words. Now off with you before the duke arrives"

"The duke, I completely forgot! Thanks for the reminder, and the food. Bye!" she yells as she turns a corner and disappears swiftly.

'I really fell sorry for that girl. But I am keeping my promise to look after her. Her poor parents. I should have told her the truth about their death, but it would hurt her fragile character too badly. Maybe when she's a little older...'


	2. An Unfortuante Meeting

**Chapter 2**

An Unfortunate Meeting

Syaoran's P.O.V

_A young man with cute, messy chestnut brown hair, and deep, penetrating chocolate coloured eyes ,which had village girls falling head over heals for him. Too bad he didn't have a personality to match._

'Stupid responsibilities! Just because it's my DUTY as duke to inspect the town doesn't mean I like it! I hate this filthy town, lined with filthy streets, filled with filthy people! The normal people... by normal people I mean highly classed people, are OK. But it's all those disgusting commoners I loathe most, especially the tramps in this kingdom! '

"Good day my duke. What brings you to our..." the baker says before being rudely cut off.

"Don't speak. Hearing you voice makes me want to choke!" Syaoran replies with he's usually cold manner.

'Can you believe they lower themselves to such inhuman levels as eating from the garbage? It's revolting! And ew... their clothes look more like rags to me! Wait.... They are rags! Like I said, sickening!' And to think mother expects me to socialize with these people! No way. Not in a million years!'

Sakura P.O.V

I'd better hurry. The duke would be here any moment know. Don't want him to lay eyes on a low-life beggar like me. (AN: She has great self esteem doesn't she?)

_In her haste she bumps into a certain brown eyed duke who was just muttering about beggars like her._

"ARRR!!!!!" she screams before making contact with the hard ground. She waits for the person to assist her up but the helping hand never comes.

'Oh damn, what kind of idiotic person just lets me sit here? Can't they at least help me? Oh wait, I forgot, I'm a grubby beggar.

_Sakura looks up to see the worse possible person she could have hit._

"Oh you grace, I am... deeply sorry for making dirty your precious garments. I humbly beg for your forgiveness"

'Great,,, I'm in for it now. I just hit the most important person within the whole kingdom! Why of all they people did it have to be him?

_While Sakura was respectfully muttering sorry, our duke was in absolute shock._


	3. Showing her care

**Chapter 3**

Showing her care

Syaoran's P.O.V

What the hell just happened? A girl... no a tramp... no a THING just made contact with my clean robes. Great, they were new and now their covered in beggar germs! What's that she's saying now? Something about being sorry? Well, if she thinks that sorry will do, she has another thing coming!

"You lowly peasant, you disgusting creature, you piece of dirt! How dare you! How dare you do... THIS! Points to he's clothes

"I'm sorry milord. Please..." stammering a very scared Sakura

"Speak louder for god's sake. I can't hear half the words you're muttering!" retorted Syaoran

"Please forgive me. It was an accident. I would never do it on purpose and it'll never happen again. Please, let me get on with my life. You have no need to waste you time mingling with ordinary peasants like myself"

_Sakura had her fingers crossed and was praying for a desperately for a miracle._

"You think you can give me order as to how I should treat MY matters? And you think sorry is enough? Especially coming for a..."

_Sakura was very close to crying, and forced herself to look up into he's eye, mustering the best pleading look she could in a situation like this._

'I kinda trailed off. For the first time I got a proper look at her face. She had short hair that reached her shoulders, though it was hard to see the colour because it was smothering in dirt. Brown I think. Like my own hair, except not a messy. And her eyes were pure emerald. Such beautiful captivating eye, but they held so much grief If only she was a lord's daughter, I would have married her... and make her happy and... Whoa, no I'm not thinking this. I'm not! Get a grip on yourself Syaoran. She's a dirty commoner, nothing more. Yes, just keep reminding yourself that...'

_But she's more then that _whispered the little voice in he's head, but he ignored it. Uh oh... better says something...

"Um... I... er... I accept your apologies seeing you put it so... adequately. You may go"

Sakura P.O.V

'Oh, my gosh, what did he just say? I'm not having hearing problems am I?'

"I said you may go" Syaoran said again, only this time louder, and more bitterly.

'Nope, I heard right. I wonder what caused the sudden change of mind. Who cares anyway? The most important thing right now is getting myself out of here. The faster the better!

_Sakura tries to get up, only to realise she sprained her ankle, badly_

"Ouch" she yelps.

'Great more bad luck! How on earth am I suppose to walk? Maybe if I lift my legs and kinda half hop, half walk? But how do I don that without even being able to get up?'

_By now our dear Syaoran was feeling extremely guilty to have yell at the helpless girl laying in front of him, and was debating with himself wether he should take her back to the castle. Seeing her unable to get up tipped the scale._

"You will come back with me as you no longer seem fit to walk. A doctor will tend to you injuries" spoke Syaoran.

Sakura P.O.V

'Huh, who said that? It can't be. No way could it have been Duke Li. No way! I think I might have hit my head when I fell. I have to be dreaming! But it does no good to ignore a duke, even in a dream which it isn't, I think...'

"Um... many thanks your grace, but it would tint your reputation if you are to take home a rankless orphan. It will be better for me to be on my way"

_Sakura once again attempts at walking on to fail and fall again, further damaging her injuries._

"You will come with me" said Syaoran firmly

'Sounds more like an order than an invitation. And who am I to disobey an order? Better agree... though why on earth is he doing this? He is well known for he's hatred of people like myself.'

I thankyou milord. You are very kind and to offer me your hospitality"


	4. Fooling yourself

**Chapter 4**

Fooling Yourself

Syaoran's P.O.V

'What did I just say? And more importantly why did I say it?

"Guards escort her back to the palace. Make sure she is cleaned up and has something 'better' to wear. Also, call for the palace doctor to tend to her ankle." Syaoran order two very surprised guards, not because of the order, but because of what the order was for.

"Oh, and take the carriage. (AN: he came in a carriage, I just forgot to mention it) I don't expect her to walk in this condition. I'll walk back."

'I was able to sneak one look at Sakura before she left with my guards. She looks and bit confused, and scared. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at her that loudly. I can forget my temper sometime. And she does have feelings. ARG!!! Why am I even thinking about this? She's a beggar, and the only reason I told her to go to the palace was because I felt pity on her, and decided it was time I did a good deed. Not because I think she pretty. Yes, that's it. It HAS to be it Now I better get back to inspecting the town and completing my duties'

_Syaoran looks at the crowed gathered around him_

"What are you all looking at? Get back to your own life and stop staring at me like that!"

'Gee, these people have no manners. (A/N: Look whose talking Li!) Now I was... inspecting the town. That right, almost forgot'

_But every where Syaoran looked her saw green, emerald green. _(AN: Sakura has emerald green eyes, put two and two together yourself!)

'Wow, it's like I'm in the emerald city of OZ. Everything is... green... WHY ON EARTH AM I SEEING SO MUCH EMERALD GREEN? That girl must have given me some kind of disease. (AN: Yea... that love bug ) I think I better return to the palace and take a nap to clear my mind, a LONG nap.'

_Meanwhile..._

Sakura's P.O.V

'Whoa, what ever happened to Mr. Grumpy? And what's with these guards? Does he think I'll run away with a sprain ankle when I have a chance to visit the castle? I must admit though, this carriage is rather comfy. All these lovely silk cushions. Their so warm and fluffy.'

"Milady we have arrived. I'm afraid you have to walk the stretch of road to the guest room"

"Oh, that okay. I think I can manage"

"Follow me than"

'The palace is so stunningly designed. That huge building in the middle is absolutely gorgeous. (AN: It looks a bit like the castle in Aladdin) I wish I lived here. It's so vast inside. There must be millions... well thousands of people living here! I better remember where I'm going. Don't want to get lost. Okay, a left at the picture of the man in the funny white wig, then another left at he vase of wattles, then take the first right, and through a dining hall... I think. Humph, I can't remember all this!'

"We're here milady. You are to clean yourself up. The bath is over there to the right. There'll be clean clothes at the foot of your bed. Do not leave you room until you are told"

"Er... um... okay your...er..."

'How do you address a guard?'

"Um... yea... thanks"

Syaoran's P.O.V

'Why did I give her the carriage? Now I have to walk the whole way back. Well it can't be that far. I mean it only took a few minutes to get here, so it should only take a while to walk back... I think. Damn that girl. Why does she have this affect on me? The sooner she's gone, the better. Then I can get back to being my old cold self!'

_After 20 minutes of tiring walking, he finally arrives at the palace_

"Oh, your grace I have escorted the lady to her chambers as ordered. I am just going now to fetch the doctor. She's in the main guest room" bows

"Hurry up then! Don't keep the lady waiting!"

'Ah... that's better. Bossing people around is much more my style. Hum, I wonder if I should visit Miss... darn, I didn't ask for her last name. Wait... who cares what her surname is? (AN: You do! Isn't it obvious?) She's just a commoner...'

_Without realising it his feet had lead him to Sakura's room_

'Well I'm here, so I might as well go in and let her know that she'll be staying until her feet heals, and no longer.'

Okay open the door Syaoran.

But I'm afraid

Of what?

Er... the doorknobs dirty!

Stop making excuses...

I'm not!

Just open the door!

Okay, okay.

'Mental note to self: never argue with yourself. Both ways, you lose.'

_Syaoran opens the door to find Sakura reading a book_

'Great how do I address her? Sakura-chan? No. Milady? Double no! AR, she's turning her attention from the book to the door. What do I do? Whoa... calm down Syaoran... she's just a commoner, just a commoner, a commoner...

"Er... Hey you!" (AN: Very duke-like Syaoran!)

_Sakura and Syaoran both sweat drop, anime style!_

Well there it is! Done, at last!!! Hope you like the chappie! And thanks for reviewing!!!

Sapphire Melody: Notifiy you.... Um.... okay if I remember.

sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto: Thanks... I don't really think it's good, but you do and that's all that matters :P

sakura11 : Well, heres the chapter you looked forward to. Hope you like it. Thanks for dropping by

paula wang: Glad you like the story, but sorry to tell you, I hae HEAPS of chapters planned... :P

caprigirl92: Thanks SO much. So happy you like the story... and YES, Li will fall for Sakura..... in time :P


	5. Falling For You

**Chapter 5**

Falling for you

Sakura's P.O.V

'I never realised that books could be so interesting! It's like they let me escape my world and enter a whole new world of dreams. I can read, so don't think I'm just bluffing. I was taught by my brother, because he said it'd be important, and seeing our parents taught him he taught me, by writing with rock, (AN: There are rock that you can write with, and there are quite commonly found. I used to have SO much fun with rocks when I was little, anyway back to the story) pointing out street signs and so on. Most beggar don't care a cent about reading. It is simply an art we do not trouble ourselves to learn. And anyway, if we have money, that's IF we have money, we'd spend it on food. Not luxuries like books. But after my brother passed away, I stopped.'

_Tears started forming at Sakura eyes at the thought of he brother._

'Why did he have to go? Why did he abandon me just like that? NO, I shouldn't be thinking about the past. I brings nothing but sorrow. Forget it, and look onto the future. Maybe reading another book will divert my attention.

I was just getting to an interesting bit when the door opened and...

"Hey you!"

_Sakura looks up to see Syaoran standing at the door, and she couldn't help but laugh at he's greeting methods. Only to be cut off by one of his usual rude comments_

"You know you don't have to pretend to be smart." Syaoran said casually.

'What's he talking about?'

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Sakura

"Oh come one. A beggar, reading a book? Great, now I've seen anything. You know, just holding that book, and staring mindless at it not being able to read any of it is a waste of time if you ask me" insulted Syaoran

"EXCUSE ME?" Sakura snapped.

"Your excused" smirked Syaoran.

"Number one, I'm NOT just a beggar, and I have a name you know. It's Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. Number two, I DO know how to read. I was actually taught by my brother! And you should stop judging people by there status. Sometime you have to look beyond what your eyes can see! Just because a person has a certain rank, doesn't mean their not considerate, or kind, or caring. And isn't that what really matters? And number three, NO-ONE asked for your opinion!"

_Sakura was really angry now._

'He had no right to insult me. Just because he rules the kingdom doesn't mean he can treat other people like dirt! Well technically he can but that's NOT the point. I mean who does he think he is!'

"How dare you!" fumed Syaoran

"How dare I what? You know just because you're a duke doesn't mean you're the only person alive. Other people have feelings too. And if you actually stop being such a annoying, egotistic, selfish, rude, self centred, disrespectful, spoilt brat and actually talked to people, you would be surprised!"

"What... what did you just call me?" seethed Syaoran

_Sakura walk right up to him and yells as loud as she could,_

"A ANNOYING, EGOTISTIC, SELFISH, RUDE, SELF CENTRED, DISRESPECTFUL, SPOILT BRAT!" she yelled

_Syaoran was so taken aback he was lost for words. Though he couldn't help by feel his mouth twitching upwards as she yelled. No one had stood up to him before and she was great with words, plus she looked so cute when she was angry..._

'I feel so much better. I better face the consequence of what I just did... They don't hang people for yelling at your superiors do they?'

"Well, I apologise. I came here merely to tell you the doctor is coming to tend to your wounds. After that you are to leave... immediately." retorted Syaoran

'I was preparing for much worse than an apology. Wait... an apology? That's NOT a bad thing. He just apologised! What the heck has gotten into him? Apologising is NOT in his daily routine. Actually, I don't think it's even in his yearly routine! Maybe he isn't as cold as he seems. I mean he did invite me back to this palace for no particular reason... Maybe I should say something...'

_Syaoran turns to leave_

"Thanks" blurted out Sakura

_Syaoran halts, then changes his mind and starts walking again, but not before muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'you're welcome'._

Syaoran's P.O.V

'I thought she was mad at me, to put it lightly. Then why did she thank me? Man, girls are so confusing! Maybe I shouldn't have told her to leave immediately. Was I too harsh? I do feel a bit guilty about kicking her out, after the doctor visits her. Her ankle wouldn't be healed yet. She won't be able to walk yet... Why am I still thinking well of her. After all those things she called me. Shouldn't I be mad? But I can't help but wonder am I really a annoying, egotistic, selfish, rude, self centred, disrespectful, spoilt brat? No, there I go again. Why would I care about her opinion. She means nothing to me. NOTHING!'

"You grace, why are you yelling so loudly?" asked a nearby servant.

'Huh? Did I just yell that aloud?'

"Mind your own business idiot! And you're just a servant. How dare you even speak to me? Get back to your job! And while your at it, go tell Miss Kinomoto that she is to see me in my room. I have to... talk to her about... her accommodations here." And _after some thought he decides to add..._

"And from now on you are her servant. You are to tend to her every need. And if I hear on word of complain from her, you'll regretted it. Now be off!"

There you go, another chapter finished.... FINALLY. Might pdate tomorrow, but after that you might have to wait another week for another update... cause I'll full will assignment... sorry. And now, reviewer replies!!!

Coriel: Yea... he is weird... but then again love does strange thing to you.... Wait.... This is only the fifth chapter..... shouldn't have told you that.....

sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto: Thanks... me update usually... twice a week.. hope you like this new chapter :P

caprigirl92: Hehe... lovely dovey stuff is... cute.... But if ANY of my friend every heard me say that.... I would be the centre of humiliation for.... The rest of my life....

Sango-Inu-Yasha-lover: Hope this is long enough...... not good at long chapters....

sakura11 : Wow, a 9/10... didn't realise my story was that good. Thanks SO much!!!!

kitty : Thanks for dropping by, and I will keep up the good work. :P

Now, would you please press that every so important button there over to you right... and REVIEW!!!!


	6. A New Friend

**Chapter 6**

A New Friend

Syaoran's P.O.V

'How does she do that? Just pop into my mind when ever I do sometime awful. It's like she's taken over my conscience. It's annoying, and I'm sure it's definitely abnormal. I couldn't possibly be... having feelings for her... Can I? Nah... not possible. Me, Duke Syaoran, falling in love with a beggar. No way. Not happening! It'd be like the world turned upside down!'

_Just when he thought he had he's mind something Kinomoto said popped into his mind... "you should stop judging people by there status!" but he just ignored it and stomped off toward he's room._

Meanwhile at Sakura room...

Normal P.O.V (I haven't done any of these... :P )

knock knock

"Come in" yelled a highly annoyed Sakura (A/N well she did just have an argument with Mr-high-and-mighty, anyone would be irritated!)

"Kinomoto-san, I am the doctor sent up to tend to your injury. If this not a connivent time, I can come back later."

"No, sorry for my rude attitude, but I thought you were some-one else"

"Would he please sit down over there while I take a look at you ankle Kinomoto-san?"

(A?N: Okay I'm not doctor so lets skipped to the end of the doctors visit. It didn't take very long. Just some bandages applied and vola, all better... well not really...)

"I would advice you to minimise you activities this week Kinomoto-san, as to avoid putting pressure on you ankle. If there is not anything else, I will leave." Said the doctor politely.

"Thank you." replies Sakura.

Sakura P.O.V

'Okay so now my ankle is 'better'. Doesn't fell any better thought. But finally, I can get back to my..."

knock knock

'Who is it now? It's like I'm being prevent from reading this book!'

'The door just opened and a boy stepped into my room. He had sharp sapphire eyes and short blue hair.

"Ms Kinomoto-sama, I was sent by duke Syaoran to call for you. Your are to see him in he's room right away."

"Really, right now?"

'Damn. I don't want to see that bastard! Not now, not ever. Curse him for being a duke!'

"Yes, Kinomoto-sama. Right away. I can tell you don't wish to. Don't worry, not many people do." he smiles.

"At least some people around here has a sense of humour. You can call me Sakura, what your name?" Sakura asks suddenly much more cheerful.

"It's Eriol Hiragizawa, Kino... Sakura" (A/N: Well who would have guessed! I would also like to remind you that this fan-fic is Sakura Syaoran all the way)

"Great, I have a new friend. Um, could you take me to the Duke's room. I have no idea where it is"

"Of course, Sakura."

_They chatter happily as they s.l.o.w.l.y head down to the Duke's room. Sadly they arrive 5 minutes later._

"Well.... Here we are Ki... Sakura"

"Yea... do I really have to go in?" asks Sakura like a 3 years old kid asking for candy.

"I'm afraid so. But if you come out alive you can tell me all about it. -"

"Yea, IF I survive."

"Oh, and I forgot to mention Duke Syaoran has order me to be your personal servant, so if you need to find me, I'll be in the room directly opposite yours. Bye" he muttered, leaving behind a confused Sakura"

'I thought I was to leave. Immediately too, so why would he give me a personal servant? Oh well her goes as she steps into the space of doom a.k.a Syaoran's spacious lounge room.

Sorry, can't respond to reviews, but I'll try to do it next time!!! Hope you guys like this chappie... I'm trying to think of a way to add in Tomoyo, so far...... nothing


	7. Realising her beauty

_Disclaimer: Me don't own characters... sometimes I wish I do...._

**Chapter 7**

Realising her beauty

Syaoran's P.O.V

I saw her stand outside the door, talking merrily to the servant I sent to get her and the strangest thing happened. My heart kinda stopped and it felt like some-one had given it a good, forceful punch. Really weird. Maybe I'm just imagining things... I patiently waited till they had finished talking and then saw Saku... I mean Kinomoto-chan turn around, take a deep breathe and stepped in.

Normal P.O.V

Sakura was wearing and loose light pink dress with layers of cherry coloured silk from her waist down. Simple but elegant. She had never had such lovely cloths on before and she looked stunning. Even our young duke was impressed.

Syaoran on the other hand was wearing a brown T-shirt and black pants. He hated fancy clothes and only wore them when absolutely necessary, but Sakura loveliness caught his eyes. He had half a mind to erase the image of Sakura right away and keep thinking of her as low and unworthy, but that was just half his mind. Instead he did what any man would has done if he saw such a beauty before him. He stared.

"She's beautiful" he whispered

Unfortunately for him Sakura had wonderful hearing.

"Why thankyou, Li-sama. Now why did you call for me?"

Syaoran who just realised what he just did was intensely embarrassed, and if it had been anyone else, they would be blushing redder than a tomato. But, no, this is the cold, unfeeling duke we're talking about. He **ALMOST** blushed. But he was in control of stuff like this. Well mostly. There was a slight tinge to his cheeks, not enough to qualify as a blush though.

"Um... I was... er..."

He had momentarily forgotten why he had called for her. But only momentarily.

"About you lodgings here..." he said returning to he's emotionless state.

"Yes?" asked Sakura curiously

"I have had a short discussion with myself and I have decided against forcing you out. I have been informed your ankle has not healed, so I have come to the conclusion to allow you to stay for a further week. You are dismissed" said Syaoran in a monotonous tone.

Now, for the reviews, to the reviews!!!

tamari789: Don't worry, the ending is FAR off Thanks for reviewing!!!

twilight-star1: He should shouldn't he? But he is the duke and all...Hope you drop by again

NEY: Yea.... Sound NOTHING like the real Syaoran... but he will get better :P Thanks for reviewing

brett : Er.... I will finish, but not soon. Have a nice day :P

???: Yep, Hope you like this new chappie

Coriel: Yea.... I like insult.... Cause I'm good at them. But most of the time they get me into trouble!

Sapphire Melody: Wow, you have a really nice name... and yes Sakura is daring... but she's never been in the presence of a duke before, so excuse her behaver, and anyway, Syaoran is really too egotist to stand... :P

caprigirl92: Haha, easy to say, but a bit hard to do :P

Tharmi : So happy you like the story... but it's not finishing anytime so... I think.

twilight-star1: I dunno, he didn't really hire the servant. The servant (eriol) was actually already working there.... Maybe I didn't make it clear, but Eriol was there at the right time, and plus Syaoran was beginning to have feeling for Sakura, but he kept ignoring them... So when he was yelling at Eriol he suddenly thought of Sakura and told him to be her servant... he's kinda regretting that now cause Sakura talk to Eriol so much. I call it.... Jealousy! hope I didn't confuse you more...

sexy2hotti: Yea... I know they are short... when I have time I'll try to make it longer, but right now this is the best I can manage on top of school work... maybe when the holidays start (in 4 weeks) the chapters will get longer. :P

Okay, all done. I wasn't actually going to post a story today, but then I got time so here it is!!!! Hope everyone enjoyed it!!!


	8. Making a deal

**Chapter 8**

Making a deal

Sakura P.O.V

'There he goes again. Thinking that he can tell me to jump, and I'll as how far. (A/N: It's a metaphor if you didn't realise) How can one person be so selfish? Well, I'll show him just how dominant he REALLY is!

"Well your highness, I would also like to inform you of something. Even though you have changed your mind about letting me stay. I haven't changed my mind about going. I am out of here. I wouldn't stay if you begged my. Goodbye."

"I am sorry to inform you Kinomoto-sama, but that was not an invitation, IT WAS A ORDER! He practically yelled, and giving her a stare that could kill (A/N: I can do that too sometimes :P)."

'God, he has so many mood swings! But I never knew he could get that angry. He is a duke after all. And I'll bet anything that now-one has ever opposed him before. I shouldn't have forgotten my manners. But he makes me SO MAD! I was lucky to get away the first time without being scold, or worse. If I be polite, then maybe I won't get into any trouble. I hate to admit it, but he is awfully scary when he's angry.'

"Um... I-I a-a-poligse y-y-o-o-ur highness. I d-d-id not mean to o-f-fend you in a-any way." trying to desperately to prevent herself from stuttering, but failing hopelessly.

"Gosh, am I really that intimidating?" asked our surprised duke

"Do you really have to ask?" smirked Sakura. She couldn't help it. Her ego got the better of her!"

"Okay, how about this" said Syaoran more calmly

"I'll make you a deal. You stay here and take good care of yourself until your ankle heals, and I'll promise to TRY and turn over a new leaf, and be..."

'He couldn't say it. He hated that word, but if he didn't Sakura would leave. And once again he went about convincing himself that he doesn't care for her when it is so obvious he does..'

"Be what Li-sama?" ask Sakura intriguingly.

"Be.... Nice" he said through gritted teeth..

What ever Sakura thought it wasn't this. And by the look on Li's face, he didn't like it one bit. But that was more reason to accept.

"Okay Li-sama" grinned Sakura

"Syaoran is fine if you let me call you Sakura" said Syaoran casually.

"Fine, Syaoran putting exaggeration on the word 'Syaoran' you have yourself a deal" replied Sakura.

Sakura then walked gracefully out of the room heaving a huge sigh or relief.

Meanwhile...

Syaoran was banging he's head continually on he's desk for what he just said when Sakura popped her head back around the corner and said.

"You know, if you keep doing that you'll give your self concussion and you wouldn't be able to keep your end of our deal. And we wouldn't want that now would we?" she said, with her courage back.

"Don't push it Kino- Sakura." Getting just a BIT annoyed.

"Fine. I'm SORRY for caring!" Sakura replied, turning around and stomping off, with much less grace.


	9. Strange Feelings

**Chapter 9**

Strange feelings

Syaoran's P.O.V

'Did she just say she cared about me? Did she? I think she did! Wow, she cares for me. She cares!'

Syaoran drifts of into la-la, lovey dovery land (A/N: Now I'm all sure we don't want to know what la-la lovey dovely land is... I hope)

"Syaoran. Syaoran? SYAORAN!"

"Huh, what... um, the answer is 2!" replied Syaoran as he return back into our world of reality.

"Um...... I didn't ask a question" Sakura said, sweat dropping

"Huh, oh yea.... I knew that" lied Syaoran

"Yea, sure. What ever you say." Sakura replied not quite believing him

"Did you just come back to mock me?" Syaoran said, feeling just a bit hurt, but not showing it. For a second he almost thought she cared. Ha, what a joke.

"No, not really anyway, I was wondering if you could take me back to my room, cause I kinda haven't learnt my way around yet..."

"Huh, you room.... Oh yea... your room. Um... sure"

_5 minutes later outside Sakura's room_

"Thanks. I would never have been able to find my way back by myself"

"Um... happy to help"

An award silence past between the two

"Well, um..... you can go now you know. You don't need to stand outside my room"

"Oh yea..." replied Syaoran stupidly

'I should say something. For once she's not mad at me. Maybe I should tell her I like her... wait I'm not even sure about that anyway...'

"Um... wait Sakura. I-I want to tell you something. I'm not sure what I'm telling you is true, but I want to tell you anyway, cause if I don't tell you now I might not get another chance to tell you, cause most of the time your shouting at me... you see I wanted to tell you that I might, maybe, perhaps, possible be..." rushed Syaoran. People tend to rush thing when their nervous and Syoaran is no exception.

'Come on Syaoran. You can do it. Tell her that you like her. Wait, what if she doesn't like me what if she thinks I'm an idiot, what if... if you don't tell her now you might not even get another chance... okay take a deep breathe'

'Sakura...I'

sign short again..... -- I was gonna leave it here but seeing as I haven't been updating much I though you guys deserved two chappies instead of one :D


	10. Confused

**Chapter 10**

Confused

Normal P.O.V

"I... Sakura... I..."muttered Syoaran, not quite being able to say what he wanted to.

"Sakura?"

The voice belonged to no other than the one and only, Eriol. (A/N: He has perfect timing doesn't he?)

"Huh? Oh, hi Eriol. "

"I was wondering if you'd like to play a game of table tennis down in the sports arena. I figured you might be bored, having to stay in your room all day."

"Oh, ok. I'm not really good at table tennis, but you can teach me. smiles You walk ahead first, I'll catch up in a minute. Syaoran here just wanted to tell me something" as she turned her attention back to Syaoran.

"It's nothing important. Go and have a good time. But be careful with you ankle." Grumble Syaoran, cursing the day Eriol was born.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for caring, it's almost healed anyway. That medicine the doctor applied really helped." replied Sakura as she hurried after Eriol.

Syaoran couldn't help but feel a blush creepy slowly onto he's cheeks.

"Wait Eriol, I just got to go into my room and change out of this dress."

"Okay, I'll be outside"

Sakura P.O.V

Hey, Syaoran's being.... nice. That's like pigs flying. The chances are... well... none to none! But maybe he cares about me; I mean he was so nice. And he is so cute when he's not yelling he's head off, or scowling anyone, or being unfair to people or....

_Sakura was on her way out when she stared into the mirror_

'Quit it Sakura! You know very well Syaoran doesn't have any feeling for you, so stop daydreaming. Just because he shows you another side to himself doesn't mean anything. Don't let your feeling take over you head, she told herself '

'But he was nice to you... unlike he's treatment towards other people, you know he's cares for you, herself replied' (A/N: She's arguing with the mirror image of herself if you didn't realise, and it's not really happening, it's just her thoughts...)

'Think about it Sakura, how could Syaoran like you?' asked Sakura

'Er... cause your beautiful, sweet, caring, and dared to yell at him' pointed out Sakura's reflection.

'Yea, as if I am' said Sakura sarcastically

'You are, just believe it and stop fooling yourself' encourage her reflection.

'Let's go about this logically. Even if he did care, he's a prince and I'm....' Sakura trailed off Sakura.

'A nobody?' putted in her reflection

'Yea... and nobody' replied Sakura trying to put on a strong face.

_Without Sakura noticing a tear slipped out onto her cheeks_

'Okay Sakura, number one love isn't logical, and number two, I'm sure Syaoran likes you for who you are, not what you are' stated her reflection mater-of-factly

'Who said Syaoran likes me?' questioned Sakura

'ARG!!! I'm not going to go all over this again. Stop being so naïve and opening your eyes Sakura!' shouted her mirror reflection annoyed.

knock knock

"Um... Sakura are you done yet?" asked Eriol from outside

"Hoe? Oh, yea. Sorry for taking so long." Sakura said as she opened the door and followed Eriol

'I should just forget about this 'Syaoran topic and go have fun with Eriol'

_At the sports arena_

"Aww... not fair. I demand a replay! You tricked me! Making your opponent laugh is cheating!" complained Sakura childishly as she lost to Eriol 9-11

"There isn't anything in the rules that says you can tell jokes, and make funny face. I was only trying to cheer you up. You looked so dull when you entered Syaoran room" said Eriol innocently.

_At the mention of Syaoran, Sakura's eyes dulled and she sort of froze for a moment_

"Sakura? Are you okay? Sorry for mentioning Syaoran-sama. I know how much you loath him. Forgive me?" asked Eriol

"No no, it's not that. Well it is. It's just that I think I'm feeling something different from hate towards Syaoran. You see, I think...'

Sorri for not answering review but I really have been busy, so I'll do it now!!! Please accept these red and yellow roses as my apologies.

Reviews replies for chappie 5:

tamari789: lol... me not going to be writing another story for a while... kinda rushing to finish off this one cause I have exams coming up! .::sends you red and yellow roses::.

twilight-star1: Yea, he definitely needs a chill pill... but I don't think they were invented yet :P .::sends you red and yellow roses::.

NEY: Yea, the real Syoaran DEFINITELY isn't like that... not that I've meet him :D But hey, I have to make up some things :P .::sends you red and yellow roses::.

brett: Ye, story is finishing in... a couple more chappies .::sends you red and yellow roses::.

Coriel: cool, gald you're liking the story. .::sends you red and yellow roses::.

Sapphire Melody: Don't worry, I'm not planning and neva will (unless I really have to) leave a story unfinished. .::sends you red and yellow roses::.

lil-asian-cherry: Easier said than done, thanks for dropping buy. .::sends you red and yellow roses::.

Tharmi : You think it's good, oh make me so happy!!! .::sends you red and yellow roses::.

**Review replies for chapter 6:**

twilight-star1: Good question, I have no idea why he hired a male.... Ask Syaoran....::sends you red and yellow roses::.

Coriel: Here thenext update you've been waiting for, hope you like it. .::sends you red and yellow roses::.

sexy2hotti: I know their short, I'll try harder next time. .::sends you red and yellow roses::.

**Review replies for chapter 7**

twilight-star1: You do... that's good, cause I don't... it's been such a long time since I last updated... I don't remember a thing... .::sends you red and yellow roses::.

Emile: Yep, here the next chappie :D .::sends you red and yellow roses::.

Coriel: Yea short... I think I'll keep the chappies short and write another story with long chappies... later :D .::sends you red and yellow roses::.

Shd3s: Yea, I like Sakura and Syaoran too!!! They are SO kawaii together .::sends you red and yellow roses::.

angel vang: :P, going to be finished soon don't worry. .::sends you red and yellow roses::.

Sapphire Melody: Well of cause he'll fall for Sakura.... Lol .::sends you red and yellow roses::.

lil-asian-cherry: I have no idea how Tomoyo is coming into the story... and don't worry I think I'm starting to forgets things too.... .::sends you red and yellow roses::.

MisunderstO-od-child: Yea I should make the chappie longer... I will do that in my next story... I hope. .::sends you red and yellow roses::.

sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto: Thanks, and I promise I will continue until the story is finished. :D .::sends you red and yellow roses::.

sexy2hotti: :d... Sorri but I've decided the chappie r gonna stay short... ï .::sends you red and yellow roses::.

sakura11: Hehe, I like squealing KAWAII too, drives my friend crazy... .::sends you red and yellow roses::.

**Reviews replies for chapter 8:**

sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto: You do, thanks SO much! .::sends you red and yellow roses::.

sakura12: Thanks for da complement .::sends you red and yellow roses::.

Viky: you think it's funny? Kool! .::sends you red and yellow roses::.

sexy2hotti: No I don't think it's flaming, it nice you're telling me what I need to improve on, but sadily the chappie in this stiry aren't gonna get any longer... sorri. .::sends you red and yellow roses::.

phew that was A LOT of work...... better get some sleep, bye :D


End file.
